The Stranglethorn Safari quest chain
Hemet Nesingwary had originally set up an expedition camp here in Northern Stranglethorn to conduct a big-game hunting safari. With the opening of the Dark Portal and Outland, he left his son, Hemet Nesingwary Jr. here to tend the camp, and established another safari camp in Nagrand. Hemet Nesingwary Jr., and his friends, challenge you to face the beasts of Stranglethorn Vale. Will you be the hunter?...or the hunted? Hunters, Leather wearers in general, and Skinners of all types will find these quests profitable. Hemet Nesingwary Jr, and his two friends, Ajeck Rouack and Sir S. J. Erlgadin, each offer you a series of quests against tougher and tougher adversaries. Each series of quests is independent of the others. Should you prove up to the challenge, and complete all 12 quests offered (4 each of Raptor, Tiger, and Panther mastery), you will be challenged to face the lord of the Stranglethorn jungle himself: King Bangalash. The Stranglethorn Vale Safari Tigers Ajeck Rouack asks you to go hunting Tigers: ; :Kill 10 Young Stranglethorn Tigers. These are found near the camp. You can't miss them, except intentionally. ; :Kill 10 Stranglethorn Tigers. These are found further west. Also, east of Colonel Kurzen's compound. ; :Kill 10 Elder Stranglethorn Tigers. These are found south of the haunts of the western Stranglethorn Tigers, down as far as Grom'gol Base Camp. ; :Hunt down the lordly Sin'Dall, and return with his . He's king of his hill . Panthers Sir S. J. Erlgadin challenges you to master hunting the stealthy Panther. ; :Kill 10 Young Panthers. These are found near the camp, but primarily to the east, and south of Kurzen's Compound. ; :Kill 10 Panthers. These are generally found west of the camp, closer to the Zuuldaia Ruins, one terrace up from the Stranglethorn Tigers. A few are located elsewhere, as well. ; :Kill 10 Shadowmaw Panthers. These are found both east and south of Lake Nazferiti, as far south as the Mosh'Ogg Ogre Mound. Proceed with caution, as these panthers are hard to spot in the jungle, and may pop out at you without notice. ; :Hunt down the elusive Bhag'thera, and return with his . Look south of Zul'Gurub. Raptors Hemet Nesingwary Jr., like his father before him, challenges you to hunt the vicious Raptors. As you may note, the quests of this part of the Safari are more difficult than the tigers and panthers. ; :Kill 10 Stranglethorn Raptors. These are found almost on the coast west of the camp, on the terrace above where the Stranglethorn Tigers, and just west of where the Panthers are found. ; :Kill 10 Lashtail Raptors. These are found everywhere around the ruins south of the expedition camp, to as far south as Grom'gol Base Camp. ; :Kill 10 Jungle Stalkers. These are found in the areas northeast of Fort Livingston in the southern part of Northern Stranglethorn. ; :Hunt down the dangerous Tethis, and return with his . You want to know where he is? We hesitate to tell you. People who hunt him go missing... But hey, it's your funeral. Also found northeast of Fort Livingston. Should you return alive, and with a fang, collect your reward. Finale Completing all of the above quests, Hemet Nesingwary Jr sends you off for the biggest game of all. ; :The reason Hemet is here in Stranglethorn is to hunt down King Bangalash, the White Tiger. Bring back his and your hunting prowess will be second to none! Rewards From the three mastery finale quests you can choose from a variety of rewards. From the last quest, Big Game Hunter, you can choose from the following: And a lot of experience... Summary Ajeck Rouack's quests: *# *# *# *# Sir S. J. Erlgadin's quests: *# *# *# *# Hemet Nesingwary Jr.'s quests: *# *# *# *# Having completed all of the above, Hemet Nesingwary Jr. offers you * Category:Northern Stranglethorn quests